tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Vicarstown Sheds
Vicarstown, Island of Sodor |year_opened = 1915 |year_closed = 1928 |railway = North Western Railway |type = * Dead end * Roundhouse * Straight |berths = * 6 * 5 * 2 }} Vicarstown Sheds is an engine shed located at Vicarstown. It served as the main sheds for the North Western Railway from 1915 to 1928, when the Motive Power Depot moved to Tidmouth Sheds. History ''The Railway Series'' The North Western Railway established Vicarstown Sheds as its main Motive Power Depot in 1915. The bulk of its main line fleet was stationed here, as was Thomas, Vicarstown's station pilot. It was a 'dead end' type shed with six roads. Following the 1925 agreement with the LMS to allow NWR trains as far as Barrow-in-Furness, the sheds were no longer required. It was closed in 1928, and a smaller one was erected for engines operating the car-ferry service. The turntable was taken up and installed at Barrow, while the main Motive Power Depot moved to Tidmouth. ''Thomas & Friends'' Vicarstown Sheds was a five berth roundhouse shed, built in the same architectural style as Tidmouth Sheds. The sheds are located in a windy place close to the sea, so tender engines need to be on the turntable just right or they would put it out of balance. Gordon was once unable to get into the right position, and was forced to pull the express backwards. Sometime later, he fell into the nearby ditch while trying to jam the turntable, to avoid taking a goods train. Some time after Nia came to Sodor, Henry decided to reside in the sheds with Rosie. The sheds were rebuilt as a two road shed. Residents File:MainHenryCGI.png|Henry File:Gordon'sCGIModelUpdated.png|Gordon Railway Series only File:MainThomasCGI2.png|Thomas File:MainEdwardCGI.png|Edward File:Main87546RWS2.png|87546 File:Main98462RWS2.png|98462 File:TheFirstRedEngine2.png|The First Red Tender Engine Television Series only File:MainRosieCGI2.png|Rosie Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'The Three Railway Engines' - Edward's Day Out, Edward & Gordon and Edward, Gordon and Henry * 'Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas and Gordon, Thomas' Train and Thomas and the Trucks |-|Television Series= Thomas & Friends * 'Series 1' - Tenders and Turntables, Whistles and Sneezes and Off the Rails * 'Series 4' - Rusty to the Rescue and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever and Confusion Without Delay * 'Series 23' - The Other Big Engine |-|Other Media= Annual Stories * '''1993' - James' Rest Cure Magazine Stories * 1988 - Trouble in the Shed Trivia * According to concept art by Robert Gauld-Galliers, the sheds was originally planned as “'Knapford Engine Shed'”. * Vicarstown Sheds was later renovated to Tidmouth Sheds by repainting, adding one berth and changing the side walls, as noted by a tooling split seen in the first to third series. ** This seems to be the reason why the sheds only appeared in the first series before the twenty-second series. de:Lokschuppen in Vicarstown es:Cobertizos de Vicarstown he:מחסן הקטרים ויקרסטאון ja:ヴィカーズタウン機関庫 pl:Hangar w Vicarstown ru:Депо Викарстаун Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Sheds Category:Buildings